Modern power electronic devices, as an important part of power conversions, are widely used in the electric power, electronics, motor drivers, and energy industries. It is always an important pursuing goal for those skilled in the art to ensure long-term stable operation of the power electronic devices and improve the power conversion efficiency of the power electronic devices.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.